Sway My Way
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Perasaan itu lancang. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Tapi, mencintai Jongin benar-benar cobaan.


**Prompt Code**

002

 **Judul**

 _Sway My Way_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

 **Category**

 _BL, song!AU_

 **Warning**

 _Too fluffy (sepertinya)._

 **Author's Note**

Finally aku dapat kesempatan buat nulis ff KaiSoo. Ini kali pertama nulis ff KaiSoo dan selesai. Lega sekali. Pertama, aku mau berterimakasih kepada crew KFF2K17 yang memperbolehkan aku ikut menyumbangkan satu produk (gagal) ini. Kedua, untuk teman-teman author yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh suatu kehormatan besar bisa ada di antara kalian. Terimakasih sudah bikin aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri setelah baca obrolan 'bermutu tinggi' di grup. Kalian _jjang_! Ketiga, kepada kamu wahai contributor yang ide ceritanya aku pakai seenak jidat. Terimakasih sudah ikut berkontribusi disini. Aku minta maaf kalau ternyata ceritanya melenceng jauh dari apa yang di ekspektasikan, juga karena seenaknya menambahkan cast lain. Aku kerahkan segenap keringat dan jam tidur malam untuk merealisasikan ide ini. Aku sangat berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Dan keempat, kepada siapapun diluar sana yang bersedia membaca cerita ini. Sekali lagi, aku sangat berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

 **Summary**

Perasaan itu lancang. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Tapi, mencintai Jongin benar-benar cobaan.

-.o0o.-

 _Sway My Way_

-.o0o.-

 _Don't stray  
Don't ever go away  
I should be much too smart for this  
You know it gets the better of me_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Ruang Panitia Perayaan Pekan Kreativitas Siswa.**

 **Sabtu, 10.15 KST.**

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Udara yang menggantung di ruangan ini jadi terasa sedikit pengap. Pintu yang tertutup, pendingin ruangan sedang diperbaiki, dan suara Junmyeon yang sudah memasuki telinga semua orang di sini sejak dua jam lalu. Duh, jangan sampai Kyungsoo mengantuk.

Hari ini mereka harus mengadakan rapat sepanjang hari untuk memantapkan acara tahunan sekolah. Perayaan pekan kreativitas siswa selalu dilakukan menjelang liburan musim dingin. Bukan perayaan resmi sebenarnya. Pekan kreativitas siswa hanya perayaan turun temurun sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Karena antusiasme siswa, perayaan ini tetap diadakan sampai sekarang. Dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat terhormat bisa jadi salah satu anggota panitia pelaksaan tahun ke-10.

"Jadi, lampu penanda berwarna merah dan…."

Yang di depan sana namanya Kim Junmyeon, ketua tim pelaksana. Siswa tingkat akhir yang berhasil melewati _suneung_ , punya torehan prestasi yang bagus dan mendapat beasiswa penuh di Korea National University of Arts. Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir, makan apa dia dirumah sampai-sampai otaknya encer begitu.

"Ah, permisi Junmyeon- _ssi_ , ada kopi dari kepala sekolah untuk kita."

Nah, itu namanya Zhang Yixing. Dia berkebangsaan Cina, satu kelas dengan Junmyeon. Posisinya adalah sekretaris tim merangkap sebagai pembeli kopi. Asrama Yixing dekat sekali dengan kedai kopi. Jadi Junmyeon sering memintanya untuk membeli kopi. Dia baik, tampan, dan punya _dimple_ yang manis.

"Ah, kopi dari kedai terkenal itu ya?"

"Wah, pasti mahal sekali harganya."

"Beliau begitu baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Yixing menyerahkan jatah kopinya. Iya, ini kopi mahal dari kedai tekenal di dekat sekolah mereka. Rasanya lebih enak dari kopi yang dijual di kedai dekat asrama Yixing. Ini sudah kali keempat kepala sekolah membelikan sesuatu untuk mereka. Dulu, mereka diberikan makan siang dari restoran mewah. Kepala sekolah bilang sebagai upah keringat mereka. Ya tidak masalah, sih. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan memakannya.

"Jongin- _ssi_."

Kyungsoo menoleh. Di seberang sana Yixing sedang menggoyangkan bahu Jongin pelan. Nah, berulah lagi si Jongin ini. _Mood_ Junmyeon bisa jelek kalau Jongin sampai ketahuan. Seperti ini.

Yixing menyingkir saat Junmyeon menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin _sih_ tidak tahu. Kepalanya berayun kebawah sekali sebelum miring kekiri. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Di bawah meja, kakinya bersilang dengan nyaman. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat ulah, Jongin.

Syut~~

"Aduh!" Jongin sontak membuka mata dan mengelus kening kebanggaannya yang dihadiahi kapur tulis putih dari Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih atensinya, Kim Jongin- _ssi_. Besok kau harus membantu panitia bagian panggung." Jongin membuka mulutnya, tapi Junmyeon lebih cepat menyahut. "Tidak ada protes."

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk menutup mulutnya saat menertawai Jongin.

-.o0o.-

 _Sometimes  
When you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you_

 _Pull me out in time  
Don't let me drown  
Let me down_

Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Jongin sejak tingkat pertama di sekolah ini. Mereka sekelas. Dulu, sejauh yang Kyungsoo tahu, dia itu anak yang jarang berekspresi. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Oh Sehun, teman sebangkunya. Yang Kyungsoo herankan sampai sekarang, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin bisa bersahabat. Ckck.

Jongin sering membantu guru perempuan yang kesulitan membawa buku tugas mereka. Dia akan cepat tanggap mengambil semua buku dan mengantarnya ke ruang guru. Entah karena pengaruh duduknya yang paling depan atau memang dia berniat membantu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Tapi tetap saja dia mengamati Jongin setiap kali lelaki itu membetulkan _cardigan_ cokelatnya lalu mengangkat tumpukan buku di meja.

Perasaan itu suka lancang. Kyungsoo pernah membacanya di sebuah novel. Jadi dia menyimpulkan kalau perasaannya memang lancang saat Jongin dan _cardigan_ cokelatnya jadi terlihat sempurna di sana.

Setiap hal bisa berubah di waktu yang tidak terduga. Nah, Kyungsoo merasakannya. Di pertengahan semester, ada perubahan posisi tempat duduk. Jongin dipindah ke bagian paling belakang kelas, tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Kadang, saat Kyungsoo masuk kelas, Jongin yang menatap keluar jendela terlihat seperti mahakarya. Dasar, perasaan lancang.

Dan perasaannya berkomplot dengan otak untuk menyabotase sebagian besar pikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin anak yang baik. Kalau Kyungsoo kebetulan tidak mengerti satu materi pelajaran, Jongin akan dengan baik hati mengajarkannya. Ya, walau kadang penjelasan Jongin tidak banyak membantu, _sih_. Tapi Kyungsoo juga senang-senang saja. Jadi, mari kita abaikan penjelasan tentang rumus dan hitungan itu.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin itu sepupu Baekhyun, teman satu klubnya. Dia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun menggodanya tiap kali bertemu karena dia meminta nomor telepon Jongin. Iya, Kyungsoo memintanya supaya bisa dipajang di daftar kontak. Saat itu Kyungsoo mana berani menghubungi duluan. Payah.

Sebulan berlalu sejak Kyungsoo meminta nomor telepon. Saat itu siang hari. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang beradu pendapat tentang rumus mana yang lebih cepat penyelesaiannya. Matematika memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo sampai melempar pensil ke atas meja lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku pusing!" Kyungsoo memberengut. "Siapa _sih_ yang menciptakan dua rumus untuk satu soal?!"

Jongin mendengus sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggeser pensil Kyungsoo, lalu berujar, "Coba kerjakan soal ini di rumah. Kalau aku dapat, aku akan menghubungimu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Eh? Menghubungiku?"

Jongin menggumam lalu menyodorkan ponselnya. "Berikan nomormu."

-.o0o.-

Dua hari lagi liburan musim dingin dimulai. Kyungsoo berpikir liburan kali ini akan sama seperti liburan musim dingin sebelumnya. Bagian paling menyenangkan hanya saat Natal. Selebihnya Kyungsoo hanya akan berdiam di rumah, memasak kue atau membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di halaman. Kalau dia cukup beruntung, dia bisa dapat tiket bermain ski gratis.

Tapi perkiraan tetap perkiraan sampai kenyataan membenarkan atau menyalahkannya.

 _Jongin's calling_.

Di tempat duduknya, Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Menoleh ke kanan, menunduk, menoleh, menunduk. Jempolnya bergerak mendekat lalu menjauhi tulisan hijau 'geser untuk mengangkat'. Biasa Jongin akan mengiriminya pesan singkat, karena memang tidak ada hal penting yang harus diomongkan. Kyungsoo hapal betul kalau Jongin itu hemat pulsa. Kalimat basa-basi hanya muncul 0,1% selama dia dan Jongin bertukar pesan singkat.

"Siapa yang menelponmu, Kyung- _ie_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu meringis. Di seberang sana ada seniornya, Kim Minseok dan Xi Luhan. Yang barusan bertanya itu Minseok, ketua klub bahasa, dan Luhan, anggota klub bahasa. Mereka berdua satu angkatan dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka akan kembali bertemu dengan Yixing di Seoul Institute of the Arts.

Mereka berdua menatap Kyungsoo. Khusus Luhan, ditambah telinga yang seolah membesar, siap menyaring berita apapun.

"Anu, _seonbae_ , temanku menelpon," ucap Kyungsoo. Tangannya saling meremas, apalagi saat melihat bayangan Jongin yang menempelkan ponsel di jendela ruang klub.

"Angkat saja, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Siapa tahu itu panggilan penting. Jangan sungkan." Luhan menyahuti. Omong-omong, telinganya sudah kembali normal.

Jadi setelah pamit, Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Jongin yang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. "Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh dengan gerakan agak... kaku?

"Ah, capek sekali." Kyungsoo menumpukan tangan pada lutut lalu menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Kau jalan terlalu cepat."

Jongin terkekeh. "Pantas nilai larimu selalu rendah."

"Ya, ya! Singgung saja terus."

Jongin terkekeh lagi. "Sudah tidak lelah? Aku perlu berbicara padamu. Di atap saja."

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

-.o0o.-

"Jadi-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Jadilah pacarku."

Tidak! Imajinasi kalian salah! Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada pegangan tangan, tidak ada boneka –eh, Kyungsoo laki-laki. Pokoknya tidak ada sesuatu yang romantis seperti di drama-drama korea yang Kyungsoo tonton tiap Selasa malam. Yang ada hanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin di dekat _blower AC_.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan telinganya. _Blower_ yang ada di dekatnya berisik sekali.

Jongin, setelah melirik _blower_ sialan itu, menarik Kyungsoo menuju spot yang agak tenang. "Jadilah pacarku, Do Kyungsoo."

Ikat Kyungsoo sekarang. Cepat!

Ada semburat merah di pipinya. Dia jadi seperti anak kecil yang tersipu malu setelah gambarannya dipuji guru. Apalagi saat dia mengangguk dua kali lalu menunduk. Aih.

Jangan berharap ada pelukan-pelukan romantis, ya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo pikir saat bertemu dengan Jongin hari ini, Jongin akan tersenyum lalu menyambutnya dengan sapaan manis. Tapi Jongin tetap Jongin yang memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela daripada menyapanya. Interaksi mereka juga tidak berubah. Jongin tetap sibuk mengobrol dengan Sehun saat istirahat siang tiba.

Ini hari pertama mereka resmi menjalin hubungan, tapi tidak ada yang namanya makan siang bersama. Kyungsoo menghentakan kaki kesal saat menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunggunya di luar kelas.

"Kenapa kakimu?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku sedang kesal. Cepat ke kantin!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kantin. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun datang. Kyungsoo merengut.

"Bisakah aku membunuh kalian berdua?" ketusnya saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa setelah melihat sesuatu di ponsel Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memasukan nasi goreng _kimchi_ dengan bar-bar.

"Dasar tidak peka! Harusnya ajak aku makan siang, bodoh!" omel Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya. "Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Kalian berdua! Ih, dasar menyebalkan!"

-.o0o.-

 _I say it's all because of you  
And here I go  
Losing my control  
I'm practicing your name  
So I can say it  
To your face_

 _Jongin membasuh wajah lalu mengambil sikat gigi. Pandangan laki-laki ini terus tertuju pada cermin di hadapannya. Mata sayu Jongin menyipit, mengamati baik-baik tiap lekuk wajahnya. Ah, bisa gila dia kalau begini terus._

 _Dia tampan. Iya, dia tahu banyak yang menyukainya di sekolah. Mereka bilang matanya adalah yang paling bagus. Padahal hampir setiap hari Jongin memakai_ _softlens_. S _atu-satunya yang pernah melihat warna asli mata Jongin selain keluarganya hanya Sehun. Ah, Kyungsoo juga._

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin mengeluarkan sikat giginya dan menumpukan kedua tangan di wastafel. "Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."_

" _Do Kyungsoo."_

" _Kyungsoo-_ ssi _."_

" _Kyungsoo-_ ya _."_

" _Kyung-_ ie _."_

" _Kyu-"_

 _Duk! Duk! Duk!_

" _Cepat sedikit, bodoh! Aku terlambat kuliah!"_

 _Jongin mendengus. Dia menyelesaikan kegiatannya menyikat gigi lalu menyapukan handuk pada bagian wajahnya. "Kyungsoo-_ ya _. Semangat!"_

-.o0o.-

 _It doesn't  
Seem right  
To look you in the eye_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Ruang Panitia Perayaan Pekan Kreativitas Siswa.**

 **Sabtu, 12.05 KST.**

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan catatannya. Yang lain sudah keluar ruangan lima menit yang lalu. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang tertidur.

Jongin.

Jongin yang sedang tertidur adalah mahakarya kedua setelah Jongin yang sedang melihat keluar jendela kelas. Rambut hitam Jongin akan bergerak-gerak seperti bulu anak ayam. Lihat, matanya yang terpejam rapat itu lucu sekali. Lalu, hidungnya. Itu hidung yang sering dikatakan pesek oleh Sehun. Memang hidungnya tidak 'seberani' hidung Sehun, tapi bagi Kyungsoo hidung Jongin cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Lalu bibir itu-

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Ups.

-.o0o.-

Jongin memasukan ponselnya ke kantong celana lalu berjalan memutari meja. Saat melewati Kyungsoo yang masih mencatat, dia mencolek bahu Kyungsoo. "Ayo makan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum. Dua bulan mereka sibuk mengurusi perayaan ini. Karena ada di divisi yang berbeda—Kyungsoo di divisi sponsor, Jongin di divisi acara dan peserta—keduanya jadi jarang bertemu. Kyungsoo jelas senang. Ini kali pertama mereka bisa makan siang bersama setelah dua bulan.

Kyungsoo membereskan alat tulisnya lalu segera keluar. Jongin berdiri di samping pintu, bersedekap dada sambil memainkan ponsel dengan satu tangan.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin. "Jongin, ayo."

"Oh." Jongin tampak terkejut. Tangannya segera memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantong celana. "Sudah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mengusap perutnya sekali. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar."

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

-.o0o.-

 _Let all the things  
"You mean to me"  
Come tumbling out my mouth_

"Semoga kantin belum terlalu penuh. Aku malas makan di kantin _outdoor_."

Jongin bergumam mengiyakan. Siapa yang mau makan di kantin _outdoor_ saat angin dingin mulai berhembus seperti sekarang? Semua pasti mau menikmati penghangat ruangan di kantin _indoor_.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo menyesal karena malas olahraga saat masih kecil. Menatap Jongin sambil berjalan beriringan kadang melelahkan.

"Hmm?" Jongin ikut menoleh. Matanya tepat menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo _blushing_. Dia memutus kontak mata mereka dan menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, tidak apa."

Kyungsoo memukul wajahnya pelan. Bodoh, kenapa jadi memanggil Jongin _sih_?!

Ruang panitia dan kantin itu seperti timur dan barat. Padahal mereka bisa memintas lewat bagian belakang gedung sekolah. Tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak berniat memintas. Dan Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap kedepan.

Koridor yang mereka lewati sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa di kelas yang baru mereka lewati. Kyungsoo mengamati tiap kelas yang mereka lewati. Ralat, dia mengamati bayangan Jongin melalui kaca jendela kelas. Jongin itu, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, nyaris sempurna. Dari samping saja wajahnya sudah terpahat dengan baik. Mahakarya lain bagi Kyungsoo.

Ponsel di saku blazer biru Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada pesan dari Baekhyun.

 **Jangan ikut-ikutan pasif, Kyungsoo-** _ **ya**_ **. Pegang tangannya duluan.**

 **P.S. Ini Chanyeol,** _ **kkk**_

 **P.S.S Baekhyun memaksaku mengirim pesan singkat. Dia sedang makan cokelat.**

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. Ah, ini kelas Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk-duduk berdua di dalam sana.

Perhatian Kyungsoo kembali beralih pada ponsel di genggamannya. Kalau tatapan bisa membelah seperti kapak, mungkin layar ponsel Kyungsoo sudah terbelah jadi sepuluh bagian. Pesan singkat dari Baekhyun–Chanyeol itu benar-benar mengusiknya.

Jadi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah bergeser sedikit ke kiri, sehingga posisinya jadi lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Tangan kirinya memasukkan ponsel ke saku blazer. Sikunya menyentuh lengan Jongin. Jongin tampak tidak terganggu. Oke, mungkin bisa dilanjutkan. Kyungsoo mengayunkan tangannya hingga 'tanpa sengaja' menyentuh tangan Jongin.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Empat kali.

Lima kali.

Jongin belum bereaksi. Kyungsoo baru saja membulatkan tekad untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin, tapi Jongin lebih cepat memasukkan tangannya ke saku _cardigan_. Pelajaran pertama, carilah pacar yang mengerti kode-kode kecil yang kalian berikan.

Sekadar informasi, Kyungsoo jadi gampang kesal sejak minggu lalu proposal pengajuan permohonan sponsornya ditolak tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh satu perusahaan surat kabar lokal. Apalagi karena dia terpaksa pergi ke perusahaan lain dengan calon pacarnya di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Ya Kyungsoo kesal saja, karena dia jadi harus bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Dan kekesalan Kyungsoo merembet sampai hari ini.

Kakinya di hentak-hentak saat berjalan. Jongin sampai menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Iya!" ketus Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan lurus mendahului Jongin yang menatapnya kebingungan. "Dasar bodoh! Aku ini pacarnya bukan _sih_?! Menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo berjalan terus tanpa memerhatikan sekitar. Jadi saat dia melihat yang ada di depannya bukan kantin, melainkan ruang guru, dia baru sadar kalau harusnya dia berbelok di persimpangan lorong sana. Dan fakta kalau dia harus kembali ke sana adalah salah satu hal paling menyebalkan hari ini. Fakta lain yang Kyungsoo dapatkan setelah dia berbalik, Jongin menatapnya lurus-lurus sambil bersedekap dada.

"Kau bilang kau lapar. Tapi malah pergi ke ruang guru," komentar Jongin setelah Kyungsoo berada dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo tak acuh. Dia berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan terus.

"Aduh, kau ini kenapa, _sih_? PMS ya?"

Plak!

"Aduh! Lenganku kenapa dipukul?!"

Pelajaran kedua, jangan berbicara sembarangan kalau pacar kalian sedang sensitif.

-.o0o.-

 _Indeed it's time  
Tell you why  
I say it's  
Infinitely true_

Benar saja, kantin penuh. Jongin refleks menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang hendak menuju tempat memesan makanan. "Aku saja yang pesan. Kau cari tempat duduk."

Kyungsoo bergumam malas. Masih kesal dia ternyata.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

" _Jjajangmyeon_ saja."

Jongin mengiyakan lalu berlalu. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ujung ruangan. Agak jauh memang dari tempat memesan makanan. Tapi tadi sekilas dilihatnya ada tempat kosong. Dia menoleh ke samping. Ada siswa junior yang juga sedang menuju ke sana. Jadi Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya sambil memberikan pandangan penuh peringatan. _Gotcha_ , pengaruh senior itu mengerikan. Kalian berhati-hatilah dengan senior di sekolah.

Sambil menunggu makanan, Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, membuat irama yang menurutnya cocok dengan lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Kyungsoo jadi mengingat kejadian di lorong tadi. Harusnya dia sadar kalau Jongin itu adalah manusia paling tidak peka sedunia. Dia cuek, tidak romantis, kalau bercanda sering tidak lucu, pemarah, kasar, bejat –eh, tiga kata terakhir mohon di abaikan. Kyungsoo sedang kesal.

Jongin itu baik. Benar-benar baik. Dia pernah sekali menemani Kyungsoo membuat proposal karena Soojung, teman satu timnya, sedang sakit. Jongin pulang larut malam, mungkin lewat tengah malam. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin sudah sangat-sangat mengantuk. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo melihat dari pantulan di layar laptop kalau kepala Jongin sedang berayun-ayun menahan kantuk.

Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap cuek Jongin itu. Dia tidak pernah berinisiatif mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan ke café atau sekadar membeli eskrim di supermarket. Rasanya 99,9% kencan mereka dilandasi inisiatif dari Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang namanya hadiah _anniversary_ , padahal mereka sudah bersama hampir satu tahun. Kyungsoo memang tidak mengharapkan hadiah-hadiah mewah tiap bulan. Dia hanya mau Jongin jadi ,kalau tidak bisa berubah total, _sedikit_ lebih perhatian padanya.

Bahkan Sehun yang _poker face_ itu bisa membelikan boneka beruang cokelat untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo benar-benar iri saat Luhan menceritakan momen itu. Mereka sedang di ruangan klub saat Luhan mencerita—

"Kau melamun?"

Jongin membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia hanya memperhatikan gerakan Jongin memindahkan mangkuk _Jjajangmyeon_ kehadapannya dalam diam.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas lalu sibuk membuka bungkusan sumpitnya. "Masih panas, pelan-pelan."

Mereka makan dalam diam karena sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Kyungsoo melamun dan Jongin sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. Terus seperti itu sampai Jongin meletakkan sumpit di piringnya.

"Kau lama juga, ya," komentar Jongin saat melihat _Jjajangmyeon_ milik Kyungsoo masih tersisa separuhnya.

Kyungsoo memberengut. "Kau bilang makannya pelan-pelan. Aku makan pelan-pelan kau bilang lama."

Jongin terkekeh. "Ya sudah, habiskan makananmu. Aku duluan."

"Mau ke mana? Tunggu aku dulu."

"Ada urusan. Jongdae bilang salah satu pengisi acara cedera."

"Tapi kan-"

Jongin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku temui di ruang panitia nanti."

Kyungsoo menggerutu setelah Jongin meninggalkannya. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Lelaki kardus! Huh!

-.o0o.-

 _And there's no cure  
And no way to be sure  
Why everything's turned inside out_

 _Instilling so much doubt_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Halaman depan sekolah.**

 **Sabtu, 19.35 KST.**

"Jadi kalian benar-benar menungguku tadi?" Kyungsoo menunjuk wajahnya sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak juga, sih." Luhan mengusap rambutnya. "Kami membereskan ruangan klub supaya saat masuk nanti tidak berantakan."

"Di ruang klub masih ada Jaemin, Jeno, dan…," Minseok menghitung dengan jarinya lalu terdiam. "Ah, aku lupa nama junior imut itu."

"Namanya Hina, _hyeong_ ," jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Lalu keempatnya terdiam sambil berjalan pelan-pelan menuju parkiran sepeda.

"Aku kesal dengan Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Tangannya bergerak merapatkan mantel saat angin berhembus. "Dia terlalu cuek."

Luhan jadi yang paling bersemangat menanggapi. "Bukannya dia memang begitu?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Kyungsoo menghentak kakinya sekali. "Tapi aku _kan_ kekasihnya. _Masa_ tidak ada perkembangan berarti selama setahun ini? Rasanya aku hanya berjalan di tempat."

Minseok tertawa sebelum merangkul Kyungsoo. "Kyung- _ie_. Laki-laki cuek itu selalu penuh kejutan. Benar _kan_ , Lu?"

"Hmm." Luhan mengusap dagunya. "Ya, Sehun begitu. Tapi _ini_ Jongin. Aku tidak tahu _bagaimana_ dia. Mungkin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Luhan jadi buru-buru menggerakkan tangannya. "Bukan, bukan dalam konotasi negatif, Kyung- _ie_. Maksudku bisa saja dia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sehun jarang mengatakan perasaannya. Dia lebih banyak menunjukkannya. Jadi, ya, bisa saja Jongin juga begitu."

"Tadi siang dia mengingatkanku untuk makan pelan-pelan karena Jajangmyeon-ku masih panas."

"Nah!" Luhan menjentikan jari. "Dia perhatian pada hal-hal kecil, _kan_."

Minseok mengangguk. "Intinya, Kyung- _ie_ , percayalah padanya. Dia mungkin sulit menunjukan perasaannya padamu. Mungkin kau harus coba bicarakan masalah ini berdua. Jadi dia tahu apa yang kau rasakan selama ini."

"Apa _hyeong_ dan Jongdae seperti itu?"

Minseok kikuk. "Eng, kadang-kadang. Dia tidak pernah serius kalau sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi dia mau _kok_ membicarakan masalah seperti itu."

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun, kau sedang mengirim pesan ke siapa, _sih_? Serius sekali."

Ucapan Luhan menarik atensi Minseok dan Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa. "Maaf, Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan."

-.o0o.-

 _It makes me so tired  
I feel so uninspired  
My head is battling with my heart  
My logic has been torn apart  
And now_  
 _It all turns sour  
Come sweeten  
Every afternoon_

Kyungsoo menuntun sepedanya. Jalan sedang licin. Ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti Kyungsoo untuk tidak naik sepeda saat jalan licin. Lebih baik naik bus atau dijemput ayahnya. Dan Kyungsoo menurut saja. Dia juga tidak mungkin naik sepeda dengan otak penuh pikiran. Bisa-bisa gerakan tubuhnya tidak singkron dengan apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

Kyungsoo pernah pulang bersama Jongin. Iya, Jongin memboncengnya. Malam itu panitia terpaksa mengadakan rapat setelah pulang sekolah. Otomatis saja mereka jadi pulang larut malam. Mereka bisa pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam pun hanya karena Junmyeon berbaik hati menyudahi rapat. Saat itu Jongin meminjamkan _headset_ dan ponselnya. Supaya Kyungsoo tidak mengantuk katanya. Padahal, seingat Kyungsoo, itu adalah _headset_ kesayangan Jongin. Sehun saja tidak pernah diperbolehkan meminjamnya.

Jongin itu baik. Mau berapa kali dipikirkan pun, Kyungsoo akan tetap mengakui yang satu itu. Iya, dia bisa perhatian pada hal-hal kecil yang kadang tidak dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Tapi….

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Mungkin dia memang harus membulatkan tekadnya.

-.o0o.-

 _Say you'll stay_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Perayaan Pekan Kreativitas Siswa.**

 **Senin, 05.47 KST.**

Suho langsung mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Ck! Kalian terlambat tujuh belas menit!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunduk dua kali sambil mengucapkan maaf. Jongin beralasan, "Tadi ban motorku bocor, _seonbae_. Jadi aku harus berkeliling komplek untuk mencari tempat tambal ban yang sudah buka."

Junmyeon menghembuskan napas lalu mengangsurkan _walkie-talkie_ masing-masing ke hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah. Ini jangan sampai tertinggal."

"Ah, Jongin." Junmyeon menunjuk Jongin menggunakan antena _walkie-talkie_. "Kau tugas di belakang panggung."

Jongin mengangguk. Junmyeon mengangguk puas sebelum berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Pihak sponsor sudah datang." Melihat air muka Kyungsoo yang memucat, Junmyeon cepat melanjutkan. "Tapi Soojung dan Taemin sudah meng- _handle_ mereka. Kau tolong bantu di _food centre_ ya. Mereka kekurangan orang untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan."

Setelah Junmyeon pergi, Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalik arah.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," ucap Jongin. Dia tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. " _Hwaiting_!"

Dan Kyungsoo tampak kaku setelah Jongin meninggalkan bekas usapan yang lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

-.o0o.-

Subuh tadi, mungkin jam empat pagi, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menjemputnya. Kemarin Junmyeon sudah mengingatkan semua panitia untuk datang lebih awal supaya sempat bersiap-siap dan bisa menangani hal-hal tidak terduga yang mungkin saja terjadi. Jongin bilang dia akan menggunakan motor supaya lebih cepat sampai. Jadi daripada membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk mengayuh sepeda, Kyungsoo lebih memilih berangkat bersama Jongin. Sekalian membulatkan tekadnya.

Tapi Jongin terlambat tujuh menit. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan rengutan di bibir. "Aku menunggumu dua puluh tiga menit lima belas detik, tahu."

Jongin hanya tertawa. "Selamat pagi juga, Kyungsoo. Ayo cepat naik."

Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan nyaman, tapi Jongin masih betah menumpukan lengannya di _dashboard_ motor. Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin sambil mengomel. "Ayo jalan, Nini. Junmyeon _seonbae_ bisa mengamuk nanti."

Tanpa diduga-duga Jongin turun, mengambil helm yang tergantung di bawah _dashboard_ dan memasangkannya di kepala Kyungsoo. "Nah, sekarang kau aman. Sebentar, aku pasang helm dulu."

Jongin men- _starter_ motornya. Bukan motor _sport_ seperti yang kebanyakan laki-laki miliki. Ini motor _matic_ yang biasa dipakai bibi-bibi untuk berjualan. Jongin bilang, dia tidak mau jadi anak egois. Motor _sport_ terlalu tinggi di bagian belakang. Kalau untuk menggonceng Kyungsoo atau dua kakak perempuannya ya tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menggonceng ibu atau ayahnya menggunakan motor _sport_. Lagipula dia tidak mau orang-orang di belakangnya terfokus pada posisi hampir menungging dari orang yang dia bonceng. Mari tepuk tangan untuk Jongin.

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Apa?"

"Pegangan." Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. "Seperti ini. Oke, ayo berangkat."

Hihihi, lihat wajah siapa yang memerah sekarang.

-.o0o.-

 _Don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Perayaan Pekan Kreativitas Siswa.**

 **Senin, 11.49 KST.**

"Ah, terima kasih makanannya. Aku kenyang sekali," ucap Jongdae setelah membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ikut membungkuk.

"Aku— ah ya, Jongdae di sini." Kata-kata Jongdae terputus saat suara Yixing terdengar melalui _walkie-talkie_. Setelah selesai dia menunjuk benda hitam berantena itu sambil berbicara pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Jatah istirahatku sudah habis. Mereka pikir aku sedang berduaan dengan Minseok. Aku kembali dulu ya, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Makanannya enak."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengamati Jongdae sampai lelaki itu keluar tenda khusus tempat istirahat di belakang _food centre_. Lalu keduanya membereskan kotak-kotak bekas makanan yang bercecer di dua meja penjang disana.

"Jongdae baik, ya," Kyungsoo bergumam. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku paling suka melihat bibirnya saat tersenyum. Pantas saja Minseok _hyeong_ awet dengannya. Ah, aku iri. Coba aku yang jadi kekasih Jongdae, ya."

Kyungsoo mencembik. "Ingat Chanyeol."

"Ingat Chanyeol apa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Baekhyun paling parah. Dia nyaris terjatuh karena terkejut. Posisi mereka yang membelakangi pintu masuk tenda membuat keduanya tidak menyadari bayangan kaki dari luar.

"Oh. Hai Chanyeol," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Baekhyun aku culik sebentar boleh?"

"Tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kyungsoo lalu mencubit lengan Chanyeol keras-keras. Kyungsoo tergelak saat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan tapi Baekhyun hanya berkata, "Rasakan. Pacarku bukan penculik."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia mengambil kain lembab di sudut tenda lalu mulai mengelap meja. Tadi ada saus yang tumpah. Mejanya jadi terasa lengket. Kyungsoo jadi harus mengelapnya dua kali supaya lengketnya berkurang. Saat berbalik, Kyungsoo nyaris jantungan.

Hari ini, dua orang mengejutkannya dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Pertama, Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Yang kedua, Jongin yang sedang bersedekap dengan bahu menyentuh tiang pintu tenda.

"Hai."

"Um, hai?"

"Sudah makan? Aku mau pesan makanan. Ayo makan sama-sama."

-.o0o.-

"Bibi Lee, aku pesan hamburger satu ya," ucap Jongin. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap papan menu. "Kau mau makan apa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Aku bingung. Enaknya makan apa, ya? _Jjajangmyeon_?"

"Jangan _Jjajangmyeon_ lagi. Pencernaanmu bisa bermasalah." Jongin menunjuk salah satu gambar. "Nasi goreng kimchi?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Samakan dengan punyamu saja _deh_."

"Oke. Bibi Lee, hamburgernya dua. Ah, kentang goreng satu dan mocha float dua."

"Jongin, aku tunggu di tenda belakang ya. Kakiku sakit."

"Oke. Biar aku yang tunggu makanannya."

-.o0o.-

"Bibi, hamburger yang itu jangan pakai acar, ya. Kyungsoo tidak suka acar."

"Kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, sudah hampir satu tahun. Kenapa, bi?"

"Bibi pikir kalian hanya teman dekat. Kau sering terlihat mengacuhkannya."

Jongin tertawa. "Ya, aku memang terlalu cuek padanya. Aku pikir itu alasan dia mau memutuskanku hari ini."

-.o0o.-

Jongin meletakkan nampan berisi tiga kota berukuran sedang dan dua gelas minuman di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Maaf lama. Tadi bibi Lee sempat kehabisan gelas minuman."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku banyak makan kue dengan Luhan _hyeong_ tadi, jadi aku belum terlalu lapar."

"Syukurlah kalau kau belum kelaparan. Aku harus bolak-balik di belakang panggung tadi. Rasanya perutku sudah terbalik."

Tawa Kyungsoo bercampur dengan kekehan Jongin memenuhi udara dalam tenda. Di dalam tenda ada tiga panitia lain, tapi rasanya hanya suara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terdengar.

Kyungsoo membuka roti bagian atas dari hamburgernya. "Eh, tumben bibi Lee tidak memberikan acar."

"Aku yang mengatakan supaya tidak ditambah acar." Tangan Jongin mencomot kentang goreng dan menelannya setelah mengunyah beberapa kali. "Kau pernah bilang padaku, _kan_. Saat kita pertama kali pergi ke restoran _fast food_ bersama-sama."

"Ah, iya, aku ingat! Saat itu aku mengatakannya padamu sambil lalu."

"Hmm. Kau terkejut aku masih mengingatnya?"

"Aku malah berpikir saat itu kau tidak mendengarnya." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku jadi tersanjung."

Jongin membatalkan gerakan tangannya mengangkat hamburger. Matanya berkedip dua kali. Tapi dua detik kemudian dia tersenyum. " _Gwiyeopda_."

Kyungsoo terbatuk. Sisa tawa masih ada di ujung kalimatnya. "Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah, habiskan hamburgermu sebelum dingin."

-.o0o.-

"Hai Kyung- _ie_ ," sapaan Minseok membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh. "Eh, ada Jongin juga ternyata. Halo Jongin."

" _Hyeong_!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Jongin membungkuk. " _Annyeong_ Minseok _seonbae_."

Minseok menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Aku mengganggu kalian berdua ya?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kebetulan aku harus kembali. Junmyeon _seonbae_ belum beristirahat. Aku duluan _seonbae_. Kyungsoo- _ya_ , nanti aku hubungi ya."

Minseok tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil berseru, " _Annyeong_ Jongin."

" _Annyeong_." Jongin balas melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar tenda.

"Jadi," Minseok berujar sambil memepetkan tubuh ke meja. Matanya menelisik pintu tenda sebentar. "Jelaskan padaku. Kau bilang dia terlalu cuek. Kenapa dia telihat manis tadi?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku juga bingung _hyeong_. Dia seperti orang lain hari ini."

-.o0o.-

 _I need to know  
All about you_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Perayaan Pekan Kreativitas Siswa.**

 **Senin, 18.01 KST.**

 **Kyungsoo-** _ **ya**_ **, bisa tunggu aku sebentar? Aku harus membereskan kabel-kabel dulu. Sial memang, Chanyeol tidak bisa diandalkan.**

Kyungsoo tertawa. Jongin yang mengomel adalah hal langka. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan semangat menggebu-gebu mendesak Baekhyun untuk membereskan barangnya lebih cepat. Setelah selesai, dia langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berlari. Luhan yang baru datang sampai harus memepetkan tubuhnya ke sisi pintu tenda sambil mengernyit bingung ketika sepasang kekasih itu keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di sisi paling luar _food centre_. Dia bersenandung sambil mengurangi kontras cahaya ponselnya. Setelah dirasa pas, dia membuka salah satu media sosial, meng- _scroll_ bagian beranda dan melihat _update_ terbaru dari teman-temannya. Kebanyakan mengunggah foto mereka selama acara perayaan. Taemin mengunggah fotonya dan Soojung beserta perwakilan dari pihak sponsor. Dia juga menulis, 'Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , kapan-kapan kita harus berfoto bersama juga.'

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu mengetik balasan untuk Taemin. Ah, Soojung juga baru saja mengirimkan komentar.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , jangan tertawa sendiri malam-malam begini. Menyeramkan, tahu." Luhan tertawa.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menaikkan alis. "Kalian belum pulang?"

Minseok yang menjawab. "Belum. Jongdae lama sekali."

Jongdae tertawa.

"Kau menunggu Jongin?" Itu Sehun. Kyungsoo jarang berbicara pada Sehun. Jadi rasanya agak canggung saat laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Ya. Dia bilang masih ada yang harus dibereskan."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. _Annyeong_." Jongdae membungkuk kecil.

"Sampai bertemu besok Kyung- _ie_."

" _Bye_!"

Minseok dan Luhan melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati ya," Kyungsoo agak berteriak karena jarak mereka sudah sedikit menjauh.

"Iya!" Luhan balas berteriak sebelum agak melompat ke atas boncengan sepeda Sehun. Minseok dan Jongdae membawa sepeda masing-masing. Setahu Kyungsoo, hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang rumahnya searah. Dia, Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol semua tinggal di tempat yang berlawanan arah.

Setelah mengamati kedua pasangan kekasih tadi sampai tidak terlihat lagi, Kyungsoo melihat jam di ponselnya. 18.11 KST. Jongin kemana?

-.o0o.-

Suara orang berlari membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel dan menoleh cepat. Jongin memang berlari seperti pencuri. "Kyungsoo…, maaf…, lama," ucapnya sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang. Lari dari parkiran kesini melelahkan teryata.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dia mengambil tempat tisu yang sudah tertutup diatas meja, menarik isinya, lalu mulai menyeka keringat di dahi Jongin. "Kau darimana saja? Aku kedinginan, bodoh!"

"Mengantar kabel yang rusak ke asrama Yixing _seonbae_. Maaf." Jongin memejamkan mata saat Kyungsoo mengusap bagian bawah mata kirinya pelan.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kau sudah datang." Kyungsoo menarik tisu lagi. Kali ini mengusapnya di garis rahang Jongin. "Nah, sudah. Ayo pulang."

-.o0o.-

Jongin memarkirkan motornya. Dia turun setelah merasa gerakan Kyungsoo menuruni motor. Tangannya langsung terulur saat dia melihat Kyungsoo kesulitan membuka helm. "Aduh, kau ini sudah besar. _Masa_ membuka helm saja masih kesulitan?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Ini bukan helmku."

"Tapi helmmu _kan_ seperti ini juga."

"Membuka punyaku tidak sekeras ini, Jongin- _ah_!"

"Kau hanya salah teknik, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi menyebalkan begini?"

"Aku memang menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jongin. Menyebalkan. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa menunggu Jongin. Jangan lupa hentakan kaki, kening berkerut, dan bibir cemberutnya.

Jongin- _ah_ , dia imut ya?

Jongin terkekeh. " _Such a kid_."

"Aku dengar!"

-.o0o.-

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan tempat pemesanan. Keduanya menatap ke papan menu di atas meja.

"Paman, yang paling enak yang mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada orang yang berdiri di depannya. Paman itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo suka senyumnya. Ada gurat kebapakan yang ramah, mengingatkannya pada sang ayah. Hmm, ayah dan ibunya makan apa ya malam ini?

"Orang-orang biasa memesan Shoyu ramen atau Miso ramen," Si paman menunjuk gambar di daftar menu. "Jongin sudah pernah merasa semuanya. Kau bisa bertanya pendapatnya."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang menatap daftar menu dengan pandangan pura-pura bingung. "Kau sering ke sini?"

"Tidak," kilah Jongin.

Si paman terkekeh. "Dia datang dua minggu sekali, anak muda. Sudah satu tahun ini. Paman sampai bisa menebak apa yang akan dia pesan. Satu paket Shoyu ramen, _kan_?"

"Paman Kang," rajuk Jongin. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang memandang si paman takjub. "Jangan sebarkan ke mana-mana."

Paman Kang terkekeh lagi. Dia lalu pamit saat ada pelanggan lain datang. Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke deretan menu ramen. Dua menit hanya menatap nama-nama asing di hadapannya dengan bingung, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyikut perut Jongin pelan.

"Jongin, menurutmu aku sebaiknya pesan apa?"

"Hmm," Jongin mengusap dagu. "Supaya kau tidak kaget, dan karena kau baru pertama kali mencoba, aku sarankan Shoyu ramen atau Miso ramen. Rasanya netral untuk lidah kita."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan Miso ramen saja. Nanti aku cicip ramen pesananmu sedikit ya."

-.o0o.-

"Ini kembaliannya," Paman Kang menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke tangan Jongin. "Ah, omong-omong Jongin- _ah_ , dia pacarmu ya? Siapa namamu anak muda?" Dia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru membuka mulutnya, tapi Jongin dengan cepat menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menjawab, "Iya paman, dia pacarku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo. Selamat ya. Akhirnya Jongin tidak akan makan ramen sendirian lagi."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah, tidak berani menatap Paman Kang. Malu.

-.o0o.-

Jongin kembali membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan helmnya. Sudah jam 19.18 KST. Tadi ibu Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Jongin langsung turun dari motor, melepas helm, menghampiri ibu Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf. Tapi omongan ibu Kyungsoo dan Jongin terputus saat Kyungsoo datang sambil mengomel karena helmnya tidak bisa terbuka. Ibu Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin membantu Kyungsoo membuka helmnya dengan lembut. Ingat ya kalian. Di depan calon mertua kalian harus bersikap baik seperti Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu saat ibunya menggoda mereka berdua. Setelah ibunya masuk, Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Jongin keluar pagar.

"Hei!" Jongin protes. Dia berusaha membalik badannya karena walaupun Kyungsoo bertubuh kecil, kalau sedang malu kekuatannya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. "Kenapa aku diusir?"

"Sudah malam. Besok jangan terlambat lagi menjemputku. Sudah sana pulang."

"Ah, jahat sekali. Padahal aku mau memberikan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tiap detail gerakan Jongin. Jongin itu penari yang hebat di panggung. Tapi kalau di kehidupan nyata setiap gerakan Jongin tidak ada 'anggun-anggunnya'. Kadang untuk Kyungsoo malah terkesan sembarangan. Seperti cara dia menarik resleting tasnya tadi. Tangannya seperti bergetar sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu yang panjang berwarna hijau dengan ujung merah. Bukan lolipop. Ukurannya terlalu besar.

Iya, jangan salahkan Kyungsoo kalau dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lampu depan rumah Kyungsoo terhalang badannya sendiri, jadi dia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar. Seperti bunga.

"Sudah layu. Maaf ya."

Jongin mengangsurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Kyungsoo mengamati bagaimana tangan Jongin bergetar, dan saat tak sengaja tersentuh, ujung jarinya dingin. Jongin… gugup?

" _Happy anniversary_ , _jagi_."

Kyungsoo meleleh.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku terlampau cuek padamu. Aku hanya… gugup. Setiap hari rasanya aku tambah mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Rasanya… menyenangkan. Tapi juga membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Kau agak jahat, membiarkan bayanganmu berlari ke sana ke mari di otakku. Tapi aku juga tidak punya kuasa untuk memaksanya keluar. Jadi aku biarkan saja dia menarik semua konsentrasiku setiap aku menatap betapa halusnya rambutmu, betapa kecilnya bahumu, betapa indahnya gerakanmu saat menulis sesuatu.

"Aku sadar, aku bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu dengan kata-kata indah setiap hari. Aku bukan penikmat puisi, jadi aku tidak mengerti tentang kalimat romansa. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu melakukan _candle-light dinner_ , memposting foto kita berdua dengan _caption_ - _caption_ manis, memberikanmu boneka beruang besar walau aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya. Aku berharap kau masih mau menerimaku apa adanya setelah kau tahu bagaimana diriku."

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam tangisnya. Dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin yang juga tertawa melihat jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Maaf karena aku berniat memutuskanmu kemarin. Maaf karena aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Maaf karena tidak mencoba memahamimu. Maaf karena aku sangat kekanakan. Dan, terima kasih Jongin. Untuk segala hal positif yang kau berikan untukku. Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sedang tangan yang satu mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah dirasa tangis Kyungsoo mereda, Jongin menarik dirinya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidung lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang jadi semakin imut hanya dengan gerakannya menyeka air mata? Tolong jelaskan padaku.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

"Aku minta air minum boleh? Ternyata berbicara terlalu panjang membuatku haus."

Aku iri dengan mereka.

-.o0o.-

 _It's all because of you_

 _Keningnya masih berdenyut-denyut setelah dilempar kapur. Jadi sambil mengusap kening, dia menatap Kyungsoo. Pipinya sedikit naik karena menahan tawa._

" _Ah, menertawakanku, ya? Dasar bodoh," gumam Jongin. Dia tersenyum kecil._

-.o0o.-

" _Do Kyungsoo," Jongin bergumam sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Sudah ratusan kali dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Dia sampai hapal bagaimana skenario yang sudah dia susun dalam otaknya._

 _Ajak dia ke atap, katakan perasaanmu, lalu peluk dia erat-erat._

 _Matanya menatap bayangan di cermin kamar mandi. "Tidak apa, Jongin. Tenangkan dirimu. Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan menolakmu."_

-.o0o.-

" _Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia lama sekali?" Jongin bergerak gelisah. Tangannya berulang kali mengaktifkan ponsel hanya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Dia membuang napas panjang. Tarik napas panjang, buang. Begitu terus sampai enam kali._

 _Keringat mengalir di sisi wajah Jongin. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak mau diam. Jongin merasakan debaran jantungnya yang terasa lebih parah daripada saat dia kelelahan setelah berolahraga._

" _Aku bisa mati muda karena Do Kyungsoo."_

-.o0o.-

 _Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di parkiran sepeda._

" _Sudah siap?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin menaiki sepedanya sambil menyahuti pertanyaan Baekhyun._

 _Mereka bertiga pergi ke toko bunga milik ibu Baekhyun. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi mereka bisa menaiki sepeda untuk sampai kesana. Baekhyun bilang toko bunga ibunya selalu ramai. Iya, betul. Jongin harus mengantri untuk memesan satu buket bunga yang berisi lima bunga mawar merah._

 _Sebetulnya Jongin agak tidak enak meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kantin. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo meminta ditemani. Jongin mau-mau saja duduk di sana sampai pulang sekolah kalau Kyungsoo yang meminta._

 _Ini ide Chanyeol. Dan lebih baik lagi kalau ide ini berhasil._

-.o0o.-

 _Itu grup chat dengan anggota paling sedikit di daftar sosial media Baekhyun. Hanya ada dirinya, Chanyeol dan Jongin. Yang dibicarakan pun tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari bagaimana-membantu-Kim-Jongin-untuk atau bagaimana-Do-Kyungsoo-akan-bersikap-seandainya._

 _Ini ide Chanyeol, lagi. Dengan Baekhyun sebagai pemberi informasi, Chanyeol sebagai pemberi solusi gagal, dan Baekhyun lagi sebagai pengoreksi solusi yang diajukan Chanyeol._

" _Aku mungkin memang harus memutuskannya," Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa._

 _Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Dengan cepat dia membuka grup chat lalu menuliskan kalimat pemberitahuan untuk Jongin._

 _ **Selamatkan hubungan kalian, Jongin. Dia sedang berpikir untuk memutuskanmu.**_

-.o0o.-

 _Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun terburu-buru. Itu hanya salah satu dari pengalih perhatian Kyungsoo. Semuanya dengan rapi sudah disusun Baekhyun. Jongin hanya perlu mengikuti dengan cermat._

 _Pertama, dia mengeluarkan kertas pemberian Baekhyun. Kata Baekhyun, dia harus menghapalkan kata-kata romantis di kertas itu. Chanyeol bilang itu penting untuk kelangsungan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo._

" _Kau bagaikan bunga matahar_ — _ah, menyebalkan!" Jongin meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke bak sampah. "Aku tidak peduli aku bisa romantis atau tidak."_

 _Dia mengambil ponsel dan membiarkan tangannya menari di atas_ keyboard _ponsel, mengirim pesan singkat dan menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu dengan alasan perlu membereskan kabel. Padahal kabel-kabel sudah dirapikan Yixing tadi._

 _Jongin memacu kendaraannya ke toko bunga ibu Baekhyun. Mengambil buket bunga pesanannya dan bersiap untuk nanti malam. Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang dan bergerak menuju parkiran sepeda di depan toko bunga, dia jadi tersadar._

 _Jongin bukanlah orang yang tidak peduli pada apapun. Dia itu perhatian, bahkan pada hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya. Dia bisa sadar kalau barangnya bergeser satu inci saja. Tapi dia tidak pernah sanggup menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kakinya bergetar dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, wajahnya selalu memerah tiap Kyungsoo tersenyum. Otaknya terasa mati. Pikirannya tidak merespon dengan benar. Semuanya tidak sinkron. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Dan dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini._

 _Tidak pernah._

-.o0o.-

 _Say you'll stay  
Don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way  
Yeah I need to know  
All about you_

 **Daegu Arts High School. Lorong Utama.**

 **Senin, 12.25 KST.**

Aroma salju terasa menggelitik hidung Kyungsoo. Dinginnya angin terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit. Suhu mulai menurun dan melembap. Hari ketiga salju mulai turun adalah hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum libur panjang dan menjalani tahun depan di tingkat senior. Berarti dia harus belajar lebih giat untuk _suneung_. Dia mau seperti Junmyeon, jadi penerima beasiswa penuh di universitas yang sama. Yah, sepertinya dia harus mulai membuat daftar resolusinya untuk tahun depan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang. Memikirkan apa saja yang akan jadi resolusi di tahun depan membuat dia meremas kedua tangannya. Dia termasuk di antara orang-orang yang perfeksionis dalam soal pelajaran. Kadang dia merasa gugup memikirkan apa saja yang akan dia pelajari, bagaimana dia akan mempelajarinya atau bagaimana hasilnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering membuang napas begitu."

Suara Jongin terdengar dekat sekali. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menyadari jarak mereka yang menyempit. Awalnya mereka berdiri dalam jarak dua meter dan sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing –Kyungsoo melamun dan Jongin memainkan ponselnya. Tapi sekarang jaraknya mengecil jadi limapuluh sentimeter dan Jongin memperhatikannya.

Tunggu!

Jongin… memperhatikannya?

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk belakang telinga. Kaki kanannya bergerak membentuk huruf O tak kasat mata di lantai. "Ke- kenapa?"

Jongin menaikan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Nenekku selalu berkata kalau sekali saja membuang napas, maka keberuntunganmu juga akan berkurang satu."

"Mu-mustahil!"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. Memilih untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik di sepanjang lorong sebelah kanannya. Lalu Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Lorong sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada dua anak di sudut sana, sepertinya memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Seperti dirinya dan Jongin.

Di kelas tadi pagi, Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau dia melupakan mantel panjangnya. Karena bangun terlambat, dia jadi tergesa-gesa. Sekarang dia baru sadar kalau dia hanya membawa _turtleneck sweater_ yang sudah pasti tidak akan benar-benar menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap normal.

Kyungsoo mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin. Meminta laki-laki itu menemaninya sepulang sekolah nanti. Jongin membalas dalam beberapa kali kedipan mata dengan enam kata yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _ **Baiklah. Aku tunggu di lorong utama.**_

Kruyuk~~

Perut Jongin berbunyi. Tangannya berhenti memainkan ponsel. Dengan wajah memerah sempurna, dia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf," cicit Kyungsoo. "Karena menemaniku kau jadi—"

"Kalau begitu kita terjang saja."

"Apa? Tapi, salju sedang lebat-lebatnya turun. Aku tidak mau sakit saat liburan."

"Tapi aku merindukan cokelat panas. Dan aku yakin tempat tidur merindukanku."

Kyungsoo diam. Merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ya sudah," Jongin berkata dengan nada suara yang menyebalkan. "Kau pergi ke parkiran, ambil sepedaku, lalu jemput aku disini."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "TIDAK!"

Kernyitan muncul di dahi Jongin. "Hei, tanggung jawab padaku. Aku lapar, tahu!"

"Tapi saljunya masih lebat Jongin," Kyungsoo menurunkan nada suaranya, nyaris merengek.

"Ish," Jongin mendesis. Dia melepaskan mantel biru tua miliknya lalu memberikan itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali!"

Lalu tanpa menoleh, Jongin menutup kepalanya menggunakan tas dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN! _YA_! TUNGGU AKU!"

-.o0o.-

Sepeda Jongin melambat. Kyungsoo terlalu ribut menyuruhnya berhenti mengayuh karena jalanan cukup licin untuk membuat mereka berdua jatuh. Demi keselamatan kupingnya, dia mengalah dan berhenti mengayuh. Sepeda melaju dengan gaya dorong yang tersisa.

"Maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo," Jongin bernyanyi dengan nada sedikit lebih rendah dari lagu aslinya. "Sinkkaeseo jusin nae seonmul."

Jongin mengetukkan jarinya di stang sepeda. "The way you cry, the way you smile, naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau bernyanyi, ya? Tumben sekali."

"Tidak. Aku menangis."

Plak!

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin cukup keras. "Serius, Jongin!"

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo!" Jongin meniru nada suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin.

"Ih, dasar. Aku sudah meminjamimu mantel dank au masih tega menyiksaku?" Jongin mendengus. "Keterlaluan."

Kyungsoo diam. Mantel Jongin yang kebesaran entah bagaimana menghangatkan bahkan sampai ke hatinya. Matanya menyipit saat memikirkan itu.

Jongin menarik napas panjang setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan membalas ucapannya. "Supaya kau tidak bosan, bodoh."

"Huh?"

"Aku bernyanyi supaya kau tidak bosan. Puas?"

"Tidak. Nyanyikan lagi untukku."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya, Jongin- _ah_. Ayo nyanyikan lagi."

"Tidak."

"Jongin~"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

" _Please_."

"Tidak."

"Jongin."

"Tidak.

"Ih, dasar menyebalkan."

Jongin mulai mengayuh sepedanya, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Seiring roda yang berputar, suara perdebatan konyol mereka juga semakin jauh.

"Jongin. Aku akan menangis kalau kau tidak mau bernyanyi lagi."

"Aish! Baiklah, baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan bernyanyi lagi setelah ini."

"Yey! _Gomawo jagi_."

-.o0o.-

END

-.o0o.-

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Song: Bic Runga – Sway My Way**_


End file.
